narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamanda Akimichi
Bio: Jamanda Akimichi was born in month of March, with typical cuteness that all newborn babies possess, and with his twin sister, Kichae, which is rarity as the Akimichi clan don't usually give birth to twin babies. Jamanda was your typical Akimichi as he was being raised in way of Akimichi clan living, until when he first joined the ninja academy at age 5, along with his sister, Kichae. Although most of students and teachers are friendly, the academy was not without bullies, who relish in tormenting Jamanda about his 'big-boned' appearance and how slow he ran when playing tag game(or ninja-tag game). Years and years, Jamanda became more insecured about his appearance and his physical fitness as he never told his parents that he was being picked, out of fear that the older bullies would attack him, if he tell on them to the teachers and the parents. Because Jamanda, unlike his fellow Akimichi, doesn't possess a typical, dangerous rage or scary attitude whenever they're being insult about their weight or appearance. However that all changed, when in his 5th year at the ninja academy, the bullies have overstepped the border, when after school and 'health class' (yes, they have health class), they followed Jamanda and Kichae and grab Jamanda, under false idea to Kichae that they're Jamanda's friends, which Kichae gone home, leaving Jamanda alone with his 'friends', whom proceed to torment about his 'useless' clan jutsu, how he should drop out of ninja program, and how it's 'impossible' for Akimichi person to be 'well-fit'. Luckily for him, the unaware teacher(Soji) was walking by, causing the bullies to go home as nothing happened, while Jamanda was shaken and took a long route to his home. Having been thinking about himself and how can he stand up to the bullies, proving that they're wrong, Jamanda had accidently bump into wall of store and notice there's a poster on the window, displaying 'Strong Mind and Strong Body' with picture of well-built man. That when Jamanda got inspired and drive to prove the bullies that an Akimichi can be well-fit (not big-boned), since then, he had gone from insecured Akimichi to almost-nerd,but motivated Akimichi as Jamanda had now go to library everyday, after school, reading about human body and physical fitness as well as taijutsu(as they help with 'fitness'). Jamanda's Graduation and After-Graduation: It was the day of graduation for all academy student and even more important to Jamanda as it's also the day he will prove that the bullies are wrong by beating them badly in taijutsu test. Ever since he had been reading about health and other, he also had been working out, practicing his taijutsu skill along with his clan jutsu, and he had even studied other subjects, though he's not really genius or prodigy, but still he's still smart as everyone else(whether they bother to learn or not). His body no longer being very big-boned, but most 'skinny' Akimichi ever (to atonishment of his clan), which took a lot of hard works and efforts that he had put into his taijutsu 'training' (he was practicing the moves from guidebook) and his work-out time. When the taijutsu test had started, he was putted, much to his delight, against Fang,the leader of bullies. When the match started, they both charged at each other, throwing punches and kicks as they both tried their hardest, which to the teacher's and class's point of view, Jamanda and Fang were literally trying to 'kill' each other, until Jamanda managed to surprised Fang by his speed and 'evasion' (Jamanda also run, without weights unlike Rock Lee), and pull Fang's head toward the ground, ending their intense match with Jamanda standing as Fang being unconscious, leaving the whole class stupified and cheered as the bullies fainted. Later, Jamanda had graduated with little more-than-average-marks with new-earned respect from Fang, who woke up and apologized for his and his group's torments, and he now respect Jamanda for his taijutsu prowess. Another hour later, Jamanda was telling his parents about his achievements. Personality(ies): Before his academy years, Jamanda was carefree and happy kid like any other children. During his acadmey years(from 1st to 5th years), Jamanda was insecured and shy as the bullies made fun of his appearance and tormenting him. Jamanda was also clumsy. Before and after graduation, Jamanda was no longer insecured, but confident in himself like before he had started his academy years. Jamanda was no longer average-sized Akimichi, but 'skinniest' Akimichi. NOTES: that mean Jamanda still have his 'big-boned' appearance, though it less noticable. Jamanda still eat like his fellow Akimichi, but he does his 'work-out' hours later, after dinner, everyday. During his genin years, Jamanda was still confident, but more serious since his and others' first C-rank mission, where they have to delivered the 'goods', but were forced to fight the bandits, which Jamanda made his first kill by unintentionally crushed bandit's head. It took several days of his sensei, Muugam and his team mates, Fang(surprisingly) and Rikuma Nara, to get him back to normal. During his chuunin exam, Jamanda was same as before, but more serious and unlike Akimichi aggressive whenever he fighting whether during his spars against his team mates or enemies. Jamanda also started training in elemental jutsu and to 'modified' few of his clan jutsu. After his chuunin exam, Jamanda was more 'workaholic' as he does his missions as chuunin and trained to honed his taijutsu skills and clan jutsu to further 'level'. He still same Jamanda to his family, especially his parent and his twin sister, Kichae. And still occasionally work with his old team. After Kichae's death, Jamanda was more social and carefree as similar to Kichae's personality, like Katashi gone from serious to carefree after Oito's death. Jamanda still take battles seriously and trained himself harder, such as driving himself to the ground, which later he decided to get stronger, so he would, later, be qualified for promotion to jounin. After his promotion to jounin, Jamanda still had Kichae-like personality, which he would occassionally eat Kichae's favorite food, BBQ meats. Jamanda still trained himself in his earth and water affinity(it does not mean he able to use wood jutsu) and still modifying his clan jutsu, which later he able to 'shrink' himself little and turned his body from 'normal' to incrediably physical fitness form(more skinnier as his muscles became more 'solid', increasing his body weight). NOTES: The thing about Jamanda able to change his physical body form from 'normal' to more bodybuilder-like form will be explain. And it's not caused by the Akimichi Three Special Pills, though Jamanda did his studying the effects of those pills. Skills and Jutsu: Skills: Before Academy Graduation: Jamanda's skills were embarassingly poor as his taijutsu,ninjutsu, genjuts, and other skills were very low genin level. Post and After Graduation: Jamanda's taijutsu had improved significantly that he was able to defeat Fang (who was one of top-grade in taijutsu) as he had been practicing the katas(or moves) from taijutsu guidebooks(or scrolls), which mostly focus on improving the body conditioning and utilizing the strength and endurance, emphizing uses of upper body strength and some of moves are similar to wrestler moves(such as slamming body down, body slam, drilling,spear,etc.). His ninjutsu had also improved as he studied and practiced hard in his clan ninjutsu(Human Boulder and Partial Body Part Attack, though it hard for him, since he 'training' his body from big boned to skinniest Akimchi). Unfortunately, his genjutsu is one of skills that Jamanda having hard time with, though he can sense D- and C-rank genjutsu, but had hard time dispelling high C and higher genjutsu. This can be said same thing with kenjutsu, weapons techniques, and other like fuinjutsu as Jamanda, like all other ninja(or least most of them) don't have time to 'study' and 'practice' them. Chuunin: There's nothing change about his skills, except he improved his speed of his hands as to increase chance of his survival, since in ninja fights, time is essence as well as Jamanda prefer to stay alive and lives until his old age. Jounin: Jamanda's skills have still improved, plus he had learned to sense and dispel mid B rank genjutsu, which is an improvement to him. However 2 or 3 months of attempting to create jutsu that has all attributes from Battle Fitness, Semi-Giant, and Battle Hard Tank. When he and his team have unfortunately encountered a formidable pair(as 2 strong ninja), Jamanda found this as an opportunity to tested the new jutsu that he had been working on, and instead just having all attributes from those 3 mentioned jutsu, Jamanda had also became like a terrifying, huge beserker. As result of this battle, 2 of team were killed along with 2 enemies, one wounded(from his team, and half-way dead Jamanda. This 'kinjutsu' was meant to called Akimichi Secret Jutsu: Titan's Body, but it is called Kinjutsu: Battle Beserker. Jamanda never used this jutsu again unless he had no choice and about to die(or being cornered like an animal) Jutsu( From Graduation to Jounin): Clan Techniques: Human Boulder, Partial Body Part Attack, Battle Fitness(one of the clan jutsu that Jamanda had been modifiying, its effects are opposite of normal Akimichi jutsu. It increase user's reflexity and dexerity), Semi-Giant Body(Due to jamanda's body mass, he can only reach to half of height that Akimichi users usually reach, however it's still useful against slow and big summons), Battle Hard Tank(one of the clan jutsu that Jamanda had been modifying, its effects are same as Battle Fitness, except it's heavy defensive jutsu). Note: More may be coming and info on Battle Fitness, Semi-Giant Body, and Battle Hard Tank will be coming. Earth Release: Double Suicidal Decapitation (same jutsu that Katashi used on Sasuke during bell test), Earth Wall, Earth Dome Water Release: Water Clone, Bullet Techinque, Kinjutsu: Battle Beserker(a failed and unintentionally created, but still caused huge damages. Its effects are dangerous to Akimichi) Notes: This will be explain as to explain how it's work. Also this jutsu seem to requires first pills of Akimichi Three Special Pills only. Other two will obviously cause death immediately.